Do you remember that party two weeks ago?
by Jak0TheShadows
Summary: A short little Weekenders fic about Lor and Tino and a very awkward conversation between them.


_Hi, it's me again. So I've no idea where this story came from but who can really say where any of the crap that comes out of my head finds its inspiration? Today I have for you my first Weekenders story._

_I've set this with Tino and the gang being roughly in their early twenties. You know, parties, drinking, sex, drinking, video games, drinking. That age range._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Weekenders. If I did... thousands of children would grow up considerably more scarred than they do._

* * *

"Hey Tino," she said as she sat on the wall by the beach.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that party three weeks ago?"

"The party at Thomson's? I told you guys that I remember almost nothing of that night aside from little things here and there. I was really really-"

"Yeah I know... I just wondered if you remembered- well nevermind," Lor stretched her arms over her head and sighed.

"No, what?" Tino asked, now interested. "Did I say something stupid?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I don't remember anything after my first shot of absinthe... god that stuff was horrible. Where'd you manage to get it?"

"I'm pregnant Tino," Lor stated as calmly as she could. Her voice shook slightly betraying her frayed nerves.

"You're what? Wha wait... Why'd you bring up the party?" he shook his head, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes. I am... and I brought the party up because I got pregnant there."

"You did?" Tino was in a slight state of shock. "You had sex at the party?"

"A lot of people did Tino."

"Really? I remember none of this."

"Well, as you discovered that night, you don't hold your liquor very well."

"Hey that's not- well actually that's pretty much true."

"It's alright. I may not have been as out of it as you but I was still very drunk and befuddled."

"So you mean someone took advantage of you at the party! Who is this jerk! I swear I'll break him!"

"You're anger is touching but both of us in the act were drunk. In fact he was more drunk than me so I could be said that I took advantage of him."

"Well... bad Lor. Oh wait, you're preggers so I guess you sort of got your comeuppance."

"Heh, that's so nice of you Tino."

"Well I gotta keep you in perspective yeh? So who's the guy you did the nasty with then? Should we go introduce him to his future baby?" Tino said poking Lor's belly.

"That's pretty much why I'm here Tino."

"Really because you-" Tino froze as her sentence sunk in, "You're not serious are you?"

"Well... yeah."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me we had sex Lor?"

"Well it was kind of an embarrassing subject that's sort of hard to bring up. 'Hey guys, lets go get pizza. By the way Tino we had sex.' You see? Sort of awkward. Especially when you don't remember it at all so I kind of... sort of feel like a rapist or something."

Tino just stared at her, completely unsure of what to say or think. "So..." he finally started, "You're pregnant."

"We're past that Tino."

"With my baby."

"Well, our baby. I provided the egg you provided the sperm."

"And I had sex with you."

"With me."

"I, Tino, had sex with you, Lor."

"Are you alright Tino?"

"It's just... How could this have possibly come about?"

"Well, you were drunk and really funny and sweet and it was just us sitting on the couch. Carver and Tish were off playing darts or something, a very wise decision in retrospect right? Then you kissed me and... I kissed you back. Next I know you're carrying me to the nearest empty bedroom."

"Really? I carried you?"

"Yeah, it was very manly of you."

"Cool... Wish I could remember."

Lor shrugged, "I thought you should know."

"Oh I'm glad you told me..."

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence as the question hung in the air. Tino finally voices it, "So... you're getting an abortion right?"

"Oh god yes."

Tino breathed a sigh of relief and Lor took Tino's hand in his.

"You know," she said, "while I do have the baby in here... I can't get pregnant twice."

Tino stared at her and raised an eyebrow slightly. "But you're like my sister. My really hot... perfectly formed... sister... who I already had sex with." He thought about it for a moment, "Incest a second time can't be any worse an offence than the first time right?"

Lor smiled.

* * *

_There you have it. A short little fic of Lor and Tino and a rather awkward conversation. It's probably a oneshot but I don't know... maybe if I found enough motivation (coughreviewscough) I might continue it._

* * *


End file.
